Autumn
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: James/Lily. What happened from graduation to when Snape first saw Harry. Rubbish summary but please read it.


Autumn

A James/Lily fan fic

It was early fall when they met. They had just boarded the train.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" James Potter shouted.

"Hi. I'm Sirius." said a voice behind him. In a instant James had a new friend, Sirius Black.

James had always had a reputation for chatting up girls. Now they were constantly on their guards. Little did the girls know James had already made a friend: Sirius Black.

"My whole family's been in Slitherin. I'll probably be in it too."

"Blimey, and I thought you were alright!" James smiled as they walked towards a redheaded girl.

"Hey," he said as he met her. "What's your name?"

"Lily Evans." she said snootily. "What's yours?"

"James Potter. So what are you doing on Saturday night?"

Sirius sniggered. Lily slapped James, then Sirius.

"Hey!" Sirius cried.

"What was that for?" James exclaimed. But Lily had stormed off.

"Girls, man!" Sirius complained. "She didn't even want to know my name!"

They searched everywhere they could think of for Lily but they couldn't find her. However they found two new friends: Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Where is she?" James said to his three friends.

***

An hour later they were waiting to be sorted, still not having found Lily.

The boys roared as Black, Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor.

The boys roared again as Evans, Lily was sorted into Gryffindor. However she slapped Sirius, the only one she could get her hands on.

The boys roared again, as they were all put in Gryffindor. James sat next to Lily, who gave him a slap and started eating.

Over time Lily and James' relationship developed. They realized they liked each other in 5th year and started going out.

2 years later and it was fall. James was holding Lily's hand. It was the end of a Hogsmeade trip. This was the time they realized they loved each other and they'll be together forever.

***

At graduation it was obvious. James fell over his robe looking at Lily, and whenever she won an award (which was a lot of the time), he clapped and screamed "Go Lil!"

At the after-party James said "Lily, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can, James." Lily blushed, as everyone was staring at them. James bent on one knee and produced a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" James declared.

Now every eye in the room was on them. Lily went scarlet. So did James. Lily leant down and whispered

"Why wouldn't I?" in his ear.

James gave a whoop, grabbed Lily and dipped her down in a long, passionate kiss. The room went mad. As Lily and James separated, Peter and Sirius bore down on them. Remus stood to the side, laughing at the boys' stupidity.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY! WHAT DID SHE SAY! WHAT DID SHE SAY!" Peter and Sirius screamed at James.

"Seeing as he's got a great big grin on his face, I reckon she said yes." Remus put in.

Peter and Sirius looked at Remus with a look that said 'do you REALLY need to butt in now?'

"I said yes," Lily murmured. James looked at his fiancé. She had lovely, thick red hair, the same colour as autumn leaves. Her eyes were the same shade as summer grass. Her pale skin was the equivalent of cream.

***

She still looked like that on their wedding day. She looked so beautiful on their wedding day. Her snow white dress fitted her perfectly. She outshone everyone that day, well she would; she was the bride. There wasn't a dry eye in the place as they said their vows, gazing into each others eyes.

"You may kiss the bride." the vicar said. As James cupped Lily's face, a young man who had autumn leaves crushed in his black, greasy hair screamed.

"LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Severus, just go!"

"I can't let you marry him, Lil!"

"Since when have you called me Lil? We haven't spoken since that day..."

"I know, Lily. And I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, Snivellus? Calling her a Mudblood?" James entered the conversation. Lily clung to her as if she needed support.

"This is none of your business, Potter," Severus Snape said in an icy tone. "This is between Miss Evans and me."

"Mrs Potter, my name is Mrs Lily Potter now." Lily interrupted. "Just go, Severus. Please."

Severus Snape left, but Lily Potter saw a tear in his eye. James gently kissed her.

"Don't worry love, he's not gonna bother you again." he whispered.

***

He didn't bother her again, until the next year, on a windy autumn day. Lily had just told James she was pregnant, and then the doorbell went. James answered it with a great grin on his face, until he saw who was at the door. James grin evaporated.

"Hel-What are you doing here?"

"Where's Lily?"

"Sorry Snivellus, but you just can't demand things here."

"I need to see Lily!"

"What?"

Lily stood in the doorway. Her auburn hair framed her ivory skin and emerald eyes. Her loose dressing gown just showed her baby bump.

"You... you're pregnant?"

Severus ran away from the house, his black eyes filling with tears, running from Godric's Hollow, away from Potter, away from Lily. He never saw her again.

He saw the baby though. Harry, his name was, a dirty common name. And he looked just like Potter, except the eyes. They were the only thing of Lily's, her eyes, the only thing right about him.

And Severus knew in that instant that he would protect the boy, because he was the last link to Lily.


End file.
